Sonic Boom: Evil Heart
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends found an ancient black heart gem from the tomb chamber. They just thought it was an ancient artifact but when Sonic touches it, an unknown black entity enters his body. Sonic goes through different changes for days, the unknown entity takes control of his heart and his body.
1. Black Heart Gem

**3 years ago I did my first Sonic EXE story known as Through The Mirror. Now I'm doing it in Sonic Boom style.**

 **The other day I had a minor nightmare of EXE in the Sonic Boom world. Scary but it gave me an idea.**

 **Sonic official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic.**

 **Sonic EXE belongs to (c) Creepypasta.**

 **I don't own the image.**

* * *

On Bygone Island, Sonic and his team were so bored that they need action and fighting to kick robots' butt but Eggman is taking his own vacation day at his lair. Which sounded weird for the team but they didn't care. Indeed that Sonic and his friends did have beaten Eggman's badniks so many times that they should let Eggman take a break and have his own vacation time.

Sonic was on his usual runs but came to a stop when he saw Shadow at the Gogobas village, holding the chief in his hands, "Ha, nice try. I don't feel guilt. Keep talking guilt to me and I will show you the meaning of fear" Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Shadow! Put him down! You have no idea what these guys can do!" Sonic said.

"I know what they do and I don't care! I just want them to stop following me all morning!" Shadow said.

"And why exactly?" Sonic asked.

"That's okay. We'll just let him kill us painfully. It's not like anyone is gonna care" The Gogaba Chief trying to get them to feel guilty.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you creatures trying to make us feel guilty! It's starting to get annoying!" Shadow glared angrily.

"Okay, let's settle this in private battle again. I know you like to beat me again. Like old times" Sonic acting casual to his dark rival.

"Very well" Shadow scoffed and tossed the chief roughly to the side, "And if I see you coming to my secret location again, your village will be burned in hell!" He growled at the Gogobas.

"Trust me, guys. He shows no mercy to anyone. Anyways, ta-ta!" Sonic grabs Shadow and sped off to the desert area, "Seriously! Those Gogobas really know how to get our guard down"

Shadow slaps Sonic's arm off, "Whatever. It's not like I show guilt to anyone!"

"Shadow chill out" Sonic pleaded.

"Chill? It's gonna take more than that" Shadow said.

"You asked for it!" Sonic spin dashed at him. Shadow did the same time to him.

10 minutes later, Sonic was sitting on Shadow's back waiting for him to calm down. Shadow couldn't concentrate on teleporting since he's already used it all up and it would take a while to recover back. While waiting, Sonic checked his watch under his glove, "Calmed down yet?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, now I have" Shadow murmurs, "Get off of me right now!"

"Ah ah ah. A bad boy needs to learn some manners" Sonic smirked cockily.

"I don't do manners" Shadow growled.

"Then I guess I'll sit on your back for all eternity" Sonic laughed.

"GET OFF!" Shadow then shoves him off.

"Ow! Sheesh! A simple 'please' would be an easy thing to say" Sonic glared and gets up.

"Look I'm just in a bad mood" Shadow said.

"Like always" Sonic said.

"You're so annoying. And again, on my terms till we do a real fight again" Shadow said.

"You said that like three times" Sonic holding three fingers.

"Right now!" Shadow spins into a ball but missed and hit the tree.

"Oopsie! Anyways, great fight with you. This time I'll say on my terms. Ta-ta!" Sonic sped off.

Shadow got up with a grumpy look on his face.

 **x**

At the hut, Tails was checking on a new map he found. Amy was pacing back and forth waiting for Sonic to show up, "Where is he? I can't believe he forgot his communicator watch" Amy said.

"Yeah weird. But he had to go and check on Shadow" Tails said.

"You know Shadow. Always the grumpy one" Amy said.

"Hey guys. You miss me?" Sonic teased them with his cocky grin.

"Yes we did. Next time, don't forget this" Amy held out Sonic's communicator.

"I won't" Sonic puts it back on.

"Anyways, now that you're here. We're gonna go adventuring like archeologists!" Amy squealed in excitement.

"Awesome! I'm in" Sonic said.

"We're going inside this temple to find this black jewel, it looks like a heart" Tails showed the map.

"Whoa, that's a very old map. If we find the black heart jewel, maybe we'll have Amy wear it like jewelry" Sonic chuckled.

"I prefer pink or red, not black" Amy said.

"Right of course" Sonic said.

"Then let's get moving. But we need Knuckles and Sticks" Tails said.

"Need what?" Sticks standing outside the door with Knuckles.

"Right on schedule. We're going on an adventure in a temple" Tails said.

"Oh, yeah! Uh, what temple?" Knuckles was excited but clueless.

"A temple on the other side of the island" Tails said.

"Then let's get moving" Tails said.

"Not without supplies Tails" Sonic said.

"It's outside on the picnic table. The backpacks" Tails said.

"Good. Now let's go" Sonic said heading out with the others.

 **x**

On the other side of the island, Sonic and his team were at the entrance of the stair temple. Good thing they have Sticks since she can sense booby traps or see any dead skeletons laying around as a sign of booby traps.

"Okay guys. The gem is at the center of the temple two stories down so we're going down" Tails shows the tunnels in the temple.

Sticks was sniffing around like a dog, checking for any booby traps, "I smell booby traps"

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"Riiiiiiiiight THERE!" Sticks saw the floor open and spikes were at the floor.

"God almighty!" Sonic leaped into Amy's arms, "At least we won't end up as skeletons"

"Easy Sonic" Amy placed Sonic down.

They leap over the hole and got over to the other side. They turned on each flashlight they had with them and searched through the temple, "Does this remind you of something familiar? Because I can't remember" Knuckles being clueless again.

"Lyric's tomb?" Tails guessed.

"Yeah that. But this is much older" Sonic said.

"That depends on how you define older" Amy said.

They came to a chamber but there was no gem visible there. But they found a carving on the wall that seems to present a dark cloud with red dots for eyes. Under it were something written. Amy was able to read ancient writings. But when she read the writings, it wasn't a very friendly writing.

"Oh, boy. It says it's evil and deadly. It's like it doesn't want us to get the black heart gem" Amy said.

"You mean like a curse?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not so sure. But whatever that represent it looks demonic" Amy shudders.

"Demonic? Please, I don't believe in demons. Maybe that writing is just trying to scare us" Sonic scoffed.

"Stubborn boy" Amy pouts.

"I'm not being stubborn, Ames. Every tomb we've been into always has a scary warning writings to scare intruders. Let's find the black heart gem thingy and get out of here" Sonic said.

"Fine by me" Amy said as they keep searching.

Then Sticks sensed another trap, "STOP!" She yelled and threw her boomerang and it was struck down by several arrows.

"Man, these people really aren't friendly!" Knuckles said.

"Well you know security at stores and banks" Tails said.

"Hey guys! I found a damaged wall. And I really see something shiny" Sonic does a spin dash to destroy the wall. The wall crumbled and there stood the black jewel heart on a pillar, "Guys, we just found the jewel" Sonic said.

"Careful, Sonic! We know what happens if we take the artifact, it will trigger a trap" Amy said.

"I'll be careful" Sonic grabs the gem. He looks at it and saw it shine, "See it's totally safe. What did I-...UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic felt an uncontrollable black smoke enter his mouth.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed in horror as she ran up to him.

"Uhhhh…." Sonic faints but Amy managed to catch him before he hit his head on the floor. The heart gem fell to the floor but didn't shatter.

"Sonic. Speak to me!" Amy shook Sonic.

"I…. don't….. feel….. so good" Sonic moans and can see he's blacking out.

 **x**

Much later, he was brought back to his hut and was given a blanket and ice bag. He was half-awake but still weak to move. His blurry vision was seeing a blur pink person in front of him, "Uhhh…..I feel so weak and exhausted. Am I dead?" Sonic groaned.

"Far from it. The gem really done it" Amy said.

"From what I remember, it was black smoke. Sleeping gas?" Sonic said.

"That or it's the curse. I don't know but you need some rest" Amy said.

"If Eggman comes out, tell him I'm a walking zombie" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I will. See you around" Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"Gross! But cute. This is no romantic kiss, Ames" Sonic said.

"I know but I get too compassionate with you" Amy smiled.

"You're a true friend Amy" Sonic chuckled.

While his friends are away, the strange black heart gem was near Sonic's table stand. Sonic's eyes glowed red for a few seconds before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Super Powers?

**05/09/18**

 **3 Reviews, 6 Favs, 7 Follows**

* * *

The next day, the team went to check on Sonic at his hut to see if he's doing okay. Yesterday they did beat Eggman's robots without Sonic but it wasn't the same without him.

Sonic was already awake but something was very different. It was like he had an X-ray vision through his eyes. He can see his friends' internal organs and can hear their heartbeats, "Guys, why do my eyes feel funny?!" Sonic asked them a bit worried and rubs his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Your eyes are just fine" Amy said.

"I can see your internal organs and hear your heartbeat" Sonic said, getting a little freaked out.

"Oh, crud! You don't suppose that heart gem gave you….powers?" Tails gasped.

"Must be it. Either it gave me extra powers or something. But with all respect I need you guys to keep an eye if something terrible happens" Sonic said in concern, "I prefer my speed instead, not X-ray visions"

"Promise. If you turn into a monster" Sticks said.

"That's very helpful" Sonic said sarcastically.

"What did I say? I was just being aware" Sticks said.

"Unless that black cloud with red eyes was the previous one with powers" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"The one on the wall painting" Sonic said.

"An alien?!" Sticks freaks out.

"Or a deity" Sonic said.

"What's a deity?" Sticks asked.

"A god or goddess" Tails said.

"Listen guys. I need to go away for a while" Sonic said.

"Nuh uh! Every time you're away, something always happens to you" Amy said.

"Argh! Fine you're coming with me" Sonic groans.

Amy smirks in victory, "Like I said, compassionate to you"

"Right" Sonic blushes slightly.

"If you really have X-ray vision, tell me how my heart is feeling" Amy asked.

"It's…..beating…..normal….and it's…warm" Sonic said through his x-ray vision.

"You're right. It does" Amy placed her hand on her chest.

 **x**

Sonic and his teammates were at the Meh Burger, having lunch together. Like always, Dave still keeps giving them the wrong order every time. But Sonic uncontrollably let out a sinister snarl at Dave to give them the right orders, "Make sure you get it right next time" Sonic said in his normal voice. Dave was a bit perplexed at Sonic's attitude.

"Yep, enjoy" Sonic said to his friends.

"Uh, bud? Are you feeling okay? It's like you're stressed of something" Tails said.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to do that to Dave" Sonic said.

"That knockout from yesterday must've made you in a bad mood" Knuckles said.

"Sort of" Sonic said and takes a bite of his burger.

"You know I worry about you in a friendly way sort of thing" Amy said, hiding her feelings for him.

"I understand Amy. I share your concern" Sonic said.

"Glad you do. So do the rest of us" Amy said.

"Hey Sonic. See if my digestion is doing fine" Knuckles asking Sonic to do his x-ray vision again.

Sonic squints and sees Knuckles stomach digesting his food. He grimaces and nods, "Gross! But you're fine. Okay, that I'm not doing it again. Man, I'm gonna have a nightmare about that"

"Better not throw up" Knuckles joked.

"Let's not talk about this" Sonic said.

"Of course" Knuckles agreed.

While Sonic is having his food, his hearing went sharp like he can hear things from far away like a dog, "Huh? Eggman!" He jumped in alarm when he heard a Mega Bot coming this way, "Get ready guys!" Sonic sped off to get to the Mega Bot with the team.

"How are you able to hear it?!" Amy asked.

"Super hearing" Sonic said.

"You're really turning into a super hedgehog!" Tails said.

"Hah! Me as Superman?" Sonic joked. But saw the Mega Bot coming his way, "It's hedgehog time!" He spins into a ball and dashes at it but little damage was done, "GRRRR!" He gets furious and unexpectedly spin dashes harder. This time it blew a hole through the Mega bot, much to everyone's shock. Sonic himself was both amazed and surprised, "Okay, this is really starting to freak me out. Tails, I need some tests to see what's wrong with me"

"Alright then" Tails said, watching the Mega bot fall over with a loud thud.

 **x**

At the Workshop, Tails was examining Sonic's body like a physical doctor by using a popsicle stick to check his mouth, "Agh! I said tests, not physical doctor tests" Sonic keeping his mouth open.

"I'm no physical doctor but if I'm gonna have to figure out what's wrong with you, I need to know what's happening to your body" Tails said.

"Okay" Sonic said.

Tails squints to see if there's something, "You seem normal. Okay, look at the flashlight" He held a flashlight. Sonic's eyes followed the light and his pupils reacting to the light seems normal, "Hmmm. Let's go for the heart" Tails said and uses the stethoscope to check Sonic's heartbeat.

"You know my heart beat always beats faster, not like I'm having a heart attack" Sonic said.

"Shush" Tails hushes. He listened to Sonic's heartbeat but they sounded different, "Weird, it sounds different"

"Like I said, it beats faster because I'm born with speed" Sonic said.

"If you say so. As long as it doesn't mean a heart attack or those rapid palpitations" Tails said.

"I don't get palpitations. It comes from a different type of stress or panic attacks sort of thing" Sonic said.

"Okay. The good news is that your heart, sight, breathing and hearing is normal. The bad news is that your anger caused that incredible strength of yours as well your attitude at Dave" Tails said.

"Negative emotions. You don't suppose that heart gem cursed me?" Sonic gulped in fear.

"Yes. So avoid getting angry or stressed. I would say it's feeding on your negative emotions" Tails said.

"What happens if it feeds on my negative emotions? That's what we don't know" Sonic said.

"I have no idea" Tails shrugs.

"Man, throughout my whole life I don't believe in curses" Sonic said.

"But now you do" Tails said.

"Curses are just…..fake magic… in fairytale stories. It can't be real in our world" Sonic said.

"But face it now Sonic. I also worry about you" Tails said.

"So am I too but if curses are real then why did it give me super powers? Curses don't do that. It just makes no sense at all" Sonic crossed his arms.

"We'll see. But now we better hope Eggman don't get the gem either" Tails said.

"Perhaps you should study about this thing. If something does happen to me, maybe the heart can do something about it" Sonic hands him the black heart gem.

"Of course" Tails said.

Without notice Sonic's pupil became slit like momentarily but eventually it returns back to normal green, for now. He heads out of the workshop and uncontrollably let out a quiet evil chuckle. He heads back to the hut to have a moment by himself, "Did I just….chuckle….evilly?" He asked himself but then decided to not think about it and laid on the hammock.


	3. Creepy Claws

**05/11/18**

 **13 Reviews, 11 Favs, 12 Follows**

* * *

The next morning, Sonic wasn't worried about being cursed by that strange black heart gem. He thought it was just his imagination playing tricks in his head or he's just stressing out that something bad is happening to himself, "My head is just playing with me. Nothing to worry about" He scratched behind his head. But he suddenly felt something odd with his fingernails; they felt sharp like an animal's claw, "What the?!" He looked at his now fingernail-like claws, "Oh no! What is happening to me?!" He freaked out.

Just then, his communicator watched ranged, _"Sonic! Emergency! Eggman's bee bots are wrecking the village! We need you now!"_ Tails said.

"Uh...Coming!" Sonic quickly puts his gloves and sports bandages on to hide his fingernail claws. He put his shoes on and his brown scarf around his neck and quickly dashed off to the village.

 **x**

"Damn it! You just had to ruin our morning moment, Eggman! Do you have to bring up our angry mood in the morning?!" Amy bashed a bee bot with her hammer.

"I don't have to. Because once I'm done you're no longer needed!" Eggman taunts Amy.

"You scrambled Egghead!" Amy yelled and crushes a bee bot with her hammer, "You should take a real vacation next time!"

"I'm already on vacation! And my happy vacation is destroying you all!" Eggman cackled.

"You twisted maniac!" Sticks threw her boomerang at Eggman to make his hover mobile fly out of control momentarily.

It was until something landed behind Eggman. He turns around and saw Sonic grinning creepily, "Boo!"

"AAAAAHHH! Where did you come from?!" Eggman shrieked.

"Just right now" Sonic chuckled and grabs him by the collar, "You should have had your day off right now. But no you didn't. So perhaps you should go on a diet?" Sonic said.

"Hey! I just had my diet weeks ago!" Eggman said.

"Is that so? Or are you out of shape right now?" Sonic uncontrollably chuckled evilly.

"Hey! Only I chuckle evilly!" Eggman was starting to freak out.

"Can't a hero do so too?" Sonic's voice changed to a low pitch.

"Eeek! GET OFF MY SHIP!" Eggman pushed the blue hedgehog off his hover mobile and flew off.

The others watched what just happened and went up to Sonic.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked.

"You scared him off" Amy said.

"What do you mean? He was attacking the village early morning" Sonic said.

"I actually meant how did you scare Eggman like that?" Amy said.

"Oh that. I have no idea. It was like anger controlled me or something. That was not me at all" Sonic panicked. He took off his glove to show what has happened to his hand. The nail claws were still sharp.

"Holy cow! You're a monster!" Sticks gasps.

"I thought real hedgehogs have claws on their paws" Knuckles was confused.

"They do but I never seen myself with these claws. They were short yesterday" Sonic said.

"You're going savage!" Sticks running around like crazy.

"Calm down Sticks!" Amy runs over to stop her.

Sonic looks at his hands again in disbelief, "This can't be happening"

"Okay, okay, okay! Let's not panic. Perhaps the stress is playing tricks in your head. You just need some time with us" Tails said.

"Alright alright. How about we go play a game?" Sonic suggested.

"Volleyball I suppose" Amy said.

"Works for me" Sonic said and puts the gloves back on.

 **x**

Later, the gang was at the beach playing volleyball together, "HYAAAAH!" Sonic threw the ball over to the other side to Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles hit the ball harder and it was thrown towards…..Shadow.

The ebony male stomped the volleyball really hard it deflated, "Sonic" He growled lowly.

"Not again. You're still mad at me for sitting on your back the other day?" Sonic said.

"No! Late last night you were sneaking into my home! My cave!" Shadow yelled in his face.

"Easy Shadow! Chill!" Sonic backed off.

"Don't play games with me, Faker! I saw you in my cave late last night! But this was different! You were like…..a boogeyman….. blending into the shadows at night!" Shadow glared.

"What are you talking about? Maybe you mistook me for a nocturnal animal" Sonic protested.

"Then explain this!" Shadow held up a video footage of his iPhone. The footage was very hard to see at night; two glowing red dots moving in the dark but Sonic can make out that the silhouette had a shade of blue.

"No, nuh uh! That can't be me. I was fast asleep at my home last night! And there's no way I was sleepwalking" Sonic said.

"Oh really? It better not be your robot clone going rogue" Shadow said sarcastically.

"But his scleras are also blue!" Sonic snaps at him.

"If I see you sneaking in my cave again at night, I won't show mercy this time!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic loses his temper and slashed Shadow's chest with his fingernail claws.

"ARGH!" Shadow groans and was suddenly taken back by that action, looking really shocked. The rest of his team saw this in shock.

"I...I...I didn't...STAY AWAY!" Sonic was so scared and shocked at what he just did. He dashes away from the others.

The group except Shadow watched in sadness as Sonic leaves them, "Oh Sonic..." Amy started to cry.

 **x**

Sonic was now deep into the jungle. He was still shaken at his unexpected action, "Damn this curse! GET OUT OF ME NOW!" He slams his fists into the ground.

 _ **"Hehehe….you can't get rid of me, fool"**_ An evil voice echoed in his mind.

"No! It's all in my head! It's the stress!" Sonic panicked and splashed water in his face. All the stress was making him woozy he collapsed onto the ground and grunts.

 _ **"You're too weak to resist me, Sonic the Hedgehog"**_ The voice said.

"I'm not weak! I'm a hero and heroes are not weak!" Sonic struggling to be himself.

 _ **"Heh, in a few days your heart and your body is mine. No one is gonna save you now"**_ An evil voice laughed evilly in his head.

"Whoever you are in me, you're not taking my heart or my body!" Sonic growled.

 _ **"We'll see in a few days short"**_ An evil voice disappeared in his head.

Sonic got up and looked up in the sky, "I'm so sorry guys" He cried.

 **x**

Back at the village, Tails was angrily scolding Shadow for triggering Sonic, "THIS WAS JUST WHAT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT!"

"Worried?! I was worried about my home invaded by your psychotic friend!" Shadow glared at the fox.

"NEVER….CALL….MY SONIC…..PSYCHOTIC!" Amy held out her hammer to bash the dark hedgehog but he teleported away, "Quit teleporting you coward!" Amy screamed in anger.

"I'm not a coward!" Shadow appeared behind her.

"Grrrr! Why do you always try to ruin our moment! We were trying to cheer Sonic but you had to come in and ruin his mood!" Amy slapped him in the face.

Shadow touched his slapped face, "Then he shouldn't break in my home!" Shadow said coldly.

"You care about no one. You just challenge Sonic for your own selfish desire! This is why you always want to be alone because you're afraid to show your weakness! Well let me tell you something, lone wolf! Everyone has a weakness and so do you! When you do things alone, you're still gonna lose!" Amy glared intensely

"For your information, woman! I am a lone wolf! And the reason why I don't team up with anyone is because I put them in danger! That's why I work alone!" Shadow glared back.

"Grrr! I don't know why you always challenge Sonic every time! Both of you are polar opposites! And for your information, Sonic was cursed! And whatever is happening to him, I don't want to lose him! If something happens to him, you're the one to blame!" Amy ran past him to look for Sonic.

Shadow glances back before noticing Knuckles, Sticks and Tails giving disappointed looks, "She's right. You've done it now" Tails said.

"Hmph! It's what I do. I'm the polar opposite of Sonic" Shadow scoffed and teleports away.

* * *

 **I still like Shadow but in his Sonic Boom version, he shows no mercy nor has a soft spot. So I'm trying to keep him in character, not out of character.**


	4. Freaky Teeth

**05/14/18**

 **17 Reviews, 12 Favs, 14 Follows**

 **I hope you all had a great Mother's Day yesterday :)**

* * *

In the jungle, Amy was searching for Sonic, "Poor Sonic. I should have prevented Shadow from making Sonic angry. Oh, if there was a way to way to get rid of the curse" Amy thought. A tear ran down her cheek, "Sonic! Where are you?!" She called him out but no answer and continues searching, "Sonic!" She called out again.  
Eventually she saw him sitting on a branch up on a tree. She climbs up and sees a sad blue hedgehog there, "Sonic?"

"Amy? Please don't look at me!" Sonic looks away.

"Sonic, please I wanna help you" Amy crawls on the branch but Sonic backs off. He was covering his face, "Sonic. Listen I...I know its Shadow's fault for upsetting you. If it makes you feel better I kinda slapped him really hard"

"Thanks. He is the biggest moron I've known" Sonic said and takes his hands off his face to look at Amy.

"Look, whatever it's making you become we're all here for you. I'm worried about you. Please, tell us what's happening to you?" Amy said.

"A voice in my head is saying he wants to take over my body and heart. I don't want to become a monster. I don't wanna hurt anyone without mercy and in cold blood" Sonic said.

"Oh no. Something is possessing you. We have to figure out how to undo the curse. I don't want to lose you" Amy said with concern.

"Nor would I. Please help me" Sonic said.

Amy scoots over to Sonic and rubs his shoulders to help him relax and get all the stress out.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic smiles a bit.

"You're welcome Sonic" Amy said.

He let out a happy purr when he felt her hands rubbing his shoulders, "Don't even giggle" He playfully growled.

"Oh sorry" Amy held in her giggles.

"*puuuurrrr*" The blue hedgehog male purred in happiness.

"Aww….you purr like a cute kitty" Amy giggled.

"Ehhh...thanks" Sonic blushed.

"I never seen you so stressed. You know stress is a dangerous feeling, Sonic. It plays tricks in your head to make you think you're losing yourself" Amy said.

"You know I like danger. But not dangerous feelings like stress" Sonic said.

"Mmm. But it can put a strain" Amy said, petting his quills.

"Well you know stress messes with our mood swings. I don't know how you girls handle mood swings. Boys don't even get mood swings" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Mostly it happens when women are pregnant. I'm too young to have them. Well my anger can often take me too far but I get over it" Amy said.

"Hehehe, you can be scary when you threaten with your hammer. Remember last year you showed your true scary temper to T.W. Barker and his bears, they ran off scared?" Sonic chuckled.

"Oh, that was funny. They should have seen their own faces" Amy snickered.

"Yup. Well I don't get angry enough most of the time. I just get grumpy instead of angry" Sonic said while purring from his quills rubbed.

"I like your purring" Amy said.

"I don't" Sonic purred.

"You boys are really picky on everything to like" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys every time" Sonic chuckled.

Soon, Amy brought Sonic back to his hut for him to lie down on the hammock. She is very worried about what's happening to him. Two days ago he's going through changes but she doesn't know what this curse means, "Has Tails found any answers to the black heart gem yet?" Sonic asked.

"Nope, not yet. What's the next change? Yesterday you have Superman's powers and now you have fingernail claws. What's next? We don't know. Oh, boy. I'm stressing out too" Amy said.

"Get some rest too Amy. I won't mind" Sonic said, scooting aside.

"Please don't turn into a zombie" Amy teased.

"I have distaste for brains" Sonic said as Amy laid next to him on the hammock. They soon fall asleep.

 **x**

The following morning, Sonic woke up and quietly went to the sink outside of his hut to wash his face and his teeth without waking Amy up. Just when he looked at the mirror, something shocking happened to his teeth, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Amy woke up and ran to check on Sonic, "Sonic what in...AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Amy screamed at the sight.

"My teeth are jagged! No! No! NOOO!" Sonic smashed the mirror in respond.

"Sonic! Easy now" Amy clutched his shoulders. Sonic gasps as he got up, giving Amy a clear view at seeing his now pointy teeth.

"Oh gosh!" Amy gasped in horror.

"I know! I'm turning into a creep!" Sonic panicked.

"We better get to Tails. He might have found the info!" Amy said.

"Please! I don't like these teeth! I can't even chew right this time!" Sonic said.

"Easy Sonic. Let's go" Amy said and they both hurried out from the hut to find Tails.

"Man, this nightmare is coming to life! I don't know which is worse!" Sonic said.

"When it is complete it's all hell" Amy said.

 **x**

Tails was inside the workshop opening a book about magical beings, "Let's see...Lyric, know about already" Tails saw a Lyric chapter. He turns the next page but found different ones until he saw one with the black smoke unknown entity with red eyes and the black heart gem, "Oh no. No! No! No! I gotta tell Sonic about this. He's really gonna freak out" Tails said.

"Tails! Sonic is changing! It's getting worse!" Amy bursts the door open.

"Good timing, I got the answers here" Tails said. He then saw Sonic with his mouth covered by his scarf to hide his razor teeth.

"Alright let me hear them" Sonic said. Tails took out the book and reads out loud.

"The curse in you is resulting in a god-like being called EXE. Once inside a host they will take over the body by time within days, each one the features of it will alter the appearance and abilities" Tails said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Sonic screamed but accidently dropped his brown scarf, revealing his razor shark-like teeth.

"WHOA! Anyway, the more the host gets triggered by anger or stress the faster EXE takes over and eventually if not stopped in time he will be unstoppable" Tails was shocked but continued to read.

"But how do we kill it?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't say. It can only be sealed in an ancient artifact" Tails said.

"Ah, man. It's like I'm turning into Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! Or a dual personality!" Sonic panics.

"Then you better stay out of battles. We don't want you to flip out again. So maybe we should ask someone to restrain you" Tails said.

"No way. It's like someone gonna babysit me so I my anger won't explode. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself" Sonic scoffed and crosses his arms.

"Better control your temper in battle to not let EXE take you" Tails points directly at Sonic.

"As long as Shadow or Eggman doesn't insult me, I'm okay. I just don't like anyone making fun of my reputation, my dignity, my ego, my feelings" Sonic holding 4 fingers.

"Alright. But right now nothing seems to be going on" Tails said.

"Good" Sonic said, "Crap. I can't walk in Meh Burger like this. What if someone sees my smile?"

"Better have it take away" Amy said.

"Good because many will ask why I'm hiding my big mouth" Sonic covers his mouth again with his brown scarf.

 **x**

At Meh Burger, Sonic was eating rapidly like an animal, "Whoa, slow down buddy" Tails said.

"I can't chew the right way" Sonic said, "I don't have my real teeth"

"Better not open wide or they will see them" Tails whispered.

"And no grinning, smirking, whatever relates to smiling" Amy said.

"Alright" Sonic said, "Uh….what is Shadow doing here. He never comes to Meh Burger to eat food" He saw Shadow demanding Dave to give him the right food without paying.

"I don't care if this is your job! I order you to give me the right food! Get it wrong and I'll strangle your puny neck to death!" Shadow glared at Dave.

"Alright alright!" Dave gulps and gives Shadow his order.

Sonic puts away his burger, "Perhaps we should leave" Sonic said.

"Why? Shadow isn't coming to our table. He's sitting at his lonely table" Sticks said.

"Alright. As long as he doesn't argue with me again" Sonic said and saw Shadow munching on his food like an animal, "Or let him wildly eat his food peacefully"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything the other night you sneaked into his home?" Sticks asked.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. I don't sleepwalk" Sonic said.

"It gives me second thoughts; EXE takes control when you sleep?" Amy guessed.

"I don't know. I hate to say this but we should hear Shadow's story" Sonic said.

"Alright but we'll be there" Tails said. They go over to Shadow's table.

"What the bloody hell do you want now Faker?" Shadow asked darkly.

"Shadow I got a problem. What is cursing me is a dark deity" Sonic explained.

"If it's a made up story, I'm bored" Shadow scoffed but received a slap on the back head by Amy, "OW!"

"Listen!" Amy glares angrily.

"Alright alright" Shadow grumbles.

"Tell me Shadow. What was it when you apparently saw me in your cave?" Sonic asked him.

"Well first of all you appeared in the shadows but I could tell it was you but your eyes had black scleras and red irises with slit-pupils like a cat or a snake" Shadow said.

"Did I…do anything…..creepy?" Sonic gulped in fear.

"No but you ran off when you saw me watching you. And what the hell is with you wearing that stupid scarf around your mouth?" Shadow raised a brow.

"You don't want to know. It will give you nightmares" Sonic said.

"Whatever. Since I can't fight you because you scratched me like a tiger yesterday" Shadow glared.

"It was an accident! I don't know what came over me. And it wasn't me. Deep breaths, deep breaths" Sonic breathes in and out slowly to calm down.

"If it wasn't yourself, you're saying someone scratched me in your place?" Shadow asked.

"Uhh….maybe" Sonic was unsure.


	5. EXE

**05/16/18**

 **20 Reviews, 13 Favs, 16 Follows**

* * *

"You're unsure?!" Shadow did not like the answer from his blue rival.

"I don't know! It's just….It's like I'm not myself. It's like I'm having a….dual personality or something. I don't know. Please don't get into an argument again. Anger is changing everything in me and I don't want that to happen again" Sonic said, holding his chest like something is changing in him slowly.

"Don't forget, Shadow. You're the one to blame for upsetting him yesterday" Amy glared at the ebony male.

"Don't judge me, Rose. Just because I upset your boyfriend doesn't mean I have anything to do with this" Shadow crossed his arms.

"He's not my boyfriend! Argh! Teenage boys still stubborn as always" Amy face-palms.

"Hmph. That's what boys are" Shadow scoffed.

"Not every time. Look, as much as I want to get to the old times of fighting you, I just need you to be aware. Because whatever happens to me is probably gonna get ugly as hell. I know last year you had two Eggheads to cause our world into chaos and you showed no remorse. But seriously, if you were the last mobian on earth you would be all alone with no action, no rival, and no family" Sonic said with a little glare.

Shadow was silent for a moment, what he did last year was the most unthinkable thing to do by almost putting the planet in danger, "It is not happening again because Lord Eggman is back in his world. You should be proud of that" Shadow said.

"But this one that will possess my body is gonna be a lot deadly than what you did on Earth. We will all be dead if something isn't stopped" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Why should I help you? I'm a lone wolf and I never work with anyone but myself" Shadow glared but accidently let out a soft purr when Amy rubbed his left ear.

"Found your purr spot. What Sonic really means that if this monster controls him, we will all be slaves and die. What we are dealing with is an evil deity. And what if someone replaces you as his rival? And I know you hate to be replaced by someone else to be Sonic's rival" Amy smirked while rubbing his ear.

"She's right. Would you like to be replaced?" Sonic chuckled.

"Hell no! Everyone has a special rival" Shadow said and whacks Amy's hand away from his ear, "Stop it!"

"As long as you don't endanger Earth" Sonic said.

"Damn. I don't know why you have to be such a pain in the ass all day" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It's what I do" Sonic grinned behind his brown scarf.

"Whatever. So how do we seal this evil deity with?" Shadow said.

"With this" Tails held out the same black heart gem.

"I hope it's the only way before-….ARGH!" Sonic felt his heart pumped hard; he fell on his knees like he was in pain. He groans loudly and the group and Shadow surround him.

"What's happening?!" Knuckles asked in panic.

"Sonic?!" Amy tries to help him up but she got pushed.

"GET AWAY!" Sonic screamed in agony.

"Clear the area now!" Tails shouts to nearby standers.

Sonic's eyes became pitch black with red eyes with slit pupils. The weather in the sky turned from sunny day into red sky with black clouds. Blood came from Sonic's eyes, **"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Freedom is now mine"** EXE laughed.

"NO!" Amy was horrified.

"Get out of my friend's body you twisted monster!" Sticks tries to attack.

But EXE strikes Sticks away effortless and hovers from the ground, **"I AM GOD!"** He makes the black clouds rain blood.

"AAHH! I'm bleeding! The horror!" Knuckles screamed but received a slap from Shadow, "OW!"

"Snap out of it you idiot! It's raining blood!" Shadow said.

"Right now I'll beat the teeth out of him!" Knuckles slam his fist against his palm and strikes at Sonic EXE but Amy stopped him.

"NO! Don't! If we beat him, we're beating Sonic!" Amy said.

"We need to shove the black heart gem onto his chest!" Tails said.

"If you do that, it will seal Sonic with it! There's nothing to separate them!" Shadow said.

"Any suggestions?!" Tails yelled.

"We'll force EXE out of him!" Shadow said.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!" Sticks was thrown towards the tree.

"That's it! Tails, do you still have your fusion machine thingy?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Tails asked.

"Because if the deity and Sonic are two people in one body operating at the same time, maybe we can separate them" Amy said.

"Great idea but how are we going to lure them into my machine?" Tails said.

"If EXE is controlling Sonic's heart and body, maybe I can make Sonic control himself for a little longer before EXE takes control. And I know just what to do. All I need is Sonic's special memories. Like a….box of stuff" Amy said.

"Sounds stupid but okay!" Tails said.

EXE lowers to the ground, **"Hehehe…so pure and kind for a beautiful pink female"** He flirted.

"Uhh….thanks. But if only Sonic would say that to me, not you!" Amy ran past him to find some stuff of Sonic's memories.

 **"Get back here!"** He followed her but was stopped by Shadow, **"What the?!"**

"You're not replacing Sonic for me!" Shadow growled.

 **"OUT OF MY WAY!"** EXE shoves him but Shadow gets back up.

"You have to face the ultimate lifeform first!" Shadow said.

 **"You think you care about your blue rival?!"** EXE hissed evilly.

"I don't but he's the only rival I have to kick his ass!" Shadow spin dashed.

 **"URGH!"** EXE was pushed back by the spindash, **"Grrr! You have so much rage!"** He tried to spin dash back at the ebony hedgehog.

 **x**

Amy ignored the blood on her outfit from the blood rain and made it to Sonic's hut to find the special memories. She found a white glitter jacket of the time he became a singer of Dude-itude, a Hawaiian shirt of the time he once worked at Meh Burger, a picture of the Mech Suit he found at the cave, a chestplate of the Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier that Sonic used to increase his speed but ended up in another planes of existence, and his autobiography book, "I hope this will trigger his memories. I hope this works to get Sonic in control of his body" She also found the selfie pic of her and Sonic, "Oh, Sonic. I remember this" She took the picture frame and puts them in the box of stuff.

 **x**

In the meantime, Tails has successfully converted his fusion machine into a weapon, "Are you sure you know this will work? Shadow is gonna get himself killed out there by that monster!" Sticks said.

"I've used it before so yes" Tails said.

"I hope you're right. Because Sonic is trapped in that monster!" Sticks said.

"Guys, Sonic is choking Shadow!" Knuckles yelled.

Indeed, EXE was gripping Shadow's neck but the ebony male hedgehog was able to not suffocate himself, **"Hehehe…..what are you gonna do now? Teleport away? Oh, wait! You can't because you can't concentrate!"** EXE laughed.

"You'll...ack!...never win!" Shadow tries to wrench EXE's arm.

 **"Is that so? You think you're all mighty of an Ultimate Lifeform? Pathetic!"** EXE scoffed and just as he was about to break his neck.

"HEY MORON!" Amy called out to get his attention.

 **"Huh?"** EXE turned around.

"Sonic! You're in there! Fight him while you see this! Remember all the good memories you had!" Amy showed him the glitter jacket.

The blue blood-stained hedgehog was losing control of his host's body, **"NO!"**

The real host of the body was remembering everything about his rock'n roll band by looking at the white glitter jacket, "Amy! It's working! I need more memories!" Sonic/EXE said.

"Okay, uh, you wore this one too and this mech suit once" She shows the Hawaiian shirt and the mech suit picture, "You worked at Meh Burger back then and the mech suit made you strong but out of control. You also had this Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier" She puts the items aside for next one, the plate of the Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier, "This chest plate of the Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier increased your speed but you disappeared into another planes of existence"

"Argh! Yeah, I remember! Grrr! Keep going! Oh, sorry!" Sonic/EXE didn't know he was choking Shadow and then released him.

"I'm fine!" Shadow rubs his neck. Sonic was now grabbing his own arm to fight against EXE in himself.

"And this autobiography book you also have" Amy held it out.

"Yeah, I always read it when I'm bored! Argh! Stop it, EXE! Go on, Ames!" Sonic/EXE struggling to control his own body. His left eye turns back to normal green while the other eye remains red.

 **"You can't! I am a god!"** EXE/Sonic snarled.

"You are no God! URGH!" Sonic/EXE punched the side of him that was EXE.

"Okay okay! Remember the selfie you took of me and you? After that busy day at the library?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I like that memory!" Sonic/EXE was able to control his body for now.

"Okay, follow me! And fast to Tails' workshop!" Amy said.

"Yes! Hurry!" Sonic/EXE ran with the rest of the group to the workshop, "Argh! It's like I'm stuck in a fusion body! Come on, Sonic! This is a battle to who controls your real body!"

Soon they arrive where Tails stood there prepared with the fusion machine, "Did you get him?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but he's struggling to gain control!" Amy said.

"Grrr! You're not taking my body! It's my body and I love my body! My heart is mine!" Sonic/EXE struggling himself.

"Get in the chamber, Sonic!" Tails said.

With his remaining strength Sonic forced himself into the machine. The chamber closed itself and Tails adjusted the machine.

"Grrr! Stop it, EXE! You're not getting my body this time! Tails, hurry up!" Sonic/EXE said.

"Hang in there, Sonic!" Tails closed the chamber doors and quickly turns the machine on to separate them.

The machine started to pull EXE out of Sonic, he was starting to look like his true self.


	6. EXE Dimension

**05/18/18**

 **22 Reviews, 13 Favs, 16 Follows**

* * *

"No way!" Tails gasped in horror at what he saw.

Sonic woke up from being separated from the evil deity and looked up to see that EXE's true self has changed into Sonic's body shape…. but differently. EXE looks exactly like Sonic but with blood stains all over himself, same red slit eyes and black scleras, razor-shark teeth, finger nail claws with ripped gloves on his fingertips, his bandages on his arms were hovering like a ghost.

"Oh my god! You're me! But you're ancient!" Sonic said.

 **"True I am over a thousand years old but since I hosted on you, I made a copy of your body shape. I can't walk on this ugly planet without a body"** EXE chuckled evilly.

"Okay, now this is like looking in a mirror. In a scary way of my reflection" Sonic cringed.

 **"Well this time I'm not your reflection! I am god!"** EXE laughed.

"I will stop you to my last breath. If I fall there are others who will face you!" Sonic clenched his fists in bravery.

 **"Then let's see how much of a hero you really are! Here I come!"** EXE grins and runs at Sonic and strikes him in the gut.

"ARGH!" Sonic groans in pain.

"Sonic! Grrr! YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS RIGHT NOW!" Amy held out her hammer. She swung it at EXE but he grabs her hammer swiftly and bends the handle, "Hey! Fight like a mobian for once in your life!"

 **"You will all die!"** EXE grabs Amy by the throat and Amy tries to break free.

"LET HER GO!" Shadow threw Chaos Spears at the evil deity's head.

Amy then lands on her feet while EXE clutched his head in pain, "No one chokes my best friend!" Sonic punched EXE's chest.

 **"URGH!"** EXE grunts in pain but then slashes at Sonic with his claws.

"ARRRGH!" Sonic screams in pain.

 **"That does it! No escape from you all!"** EXE creates a portal that sucks himself in and the heroes, he grabs Sonic and pulls him into the portal.

"WHOA! GUYS HELP!" Sonic was getting pulled in by EXE but Amy grabs Sonic's arm but couldn't pull him out.

"COMING!" Knuckles grabs Amy's feet and tries to pull them. The others began pulling too but the force was too strong and they get sucked in.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They all get swirled in the vortex dimension, even EXE followed too.

When they arrived, they landed on each other in a heap.

"Everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

"Far from it. We're in like hell" Shadow said.

 **"No, you're in my dimension!"** EXE chuckled.

"What is this?" Sticks got off the heap.

 **"My home, my world! You are all stuck in my home world forever! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!"** EXE vanished to who knows where in this dimension.

The world was like hell. Oceans were all red blood, the grass is wilted like dead, the sky is blood red color, and the whole area is like a dead wasteland.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"We stand together and fight EXE. Never give up until we win" Sonic said.

"But we don't have the black heart gem to seal him. This is bad" Tails said.

"Bad?! We're stranded on a different dimension! I don't see anyone in this dimension that is gonna take us back home!" Shadow glared.

"I know you're upset but we have to try. We can't just stand here and do nothing! Maybe there are counterparts that might help us" Sonic said.

"How? But if you say so a good me is in here" Shadow said.

"Worth searching" Sonic said

Just as Shadow was about to leave, Amy roughly grabs his chest fur, "Don't you dare walk away from us! We stick together as a team! I don't care if you're a lone wolf but we're not gonna let you die out there and this place is not your home! Understand?!" Amy yelled in his face.

Shadow just took a deep breath and then said, "Fine. I'll help you guys out of here. When we find EXE I'll do it. I'm immortal" Shadow said.

"So if we fall you are the last to stand? Ain't gonna happen because we'll outsmart EXE" Tails said.

Shadow's ears twitched at the sound of someone hiding in the bushes, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

 **"Uhh….please don't hurt me"** A clone EXE of Shadow shyly walks out of the bushes.

"Don't worry we come in peace" Sonic said.

Shadow's EXE clone appeared, **"You're not EXE"** He saw Sonic's eyes are not like EXE's.

"Wait, there are counterparts of us like EXE?" Sonic asked.

 **"Yes. But he brutally torments them if they don't follow him"** Shadow EXE said.

"My god" Amy gasps.

 **"We need your help if we need to destroy Sonic EXE once and for all. His heart needs to be shattered"** Shadow EXE said.

"His real heart or the black heart gem that sealed him?" Knuckles asked.

 **"His real one. If it gets stabbed, the gem will once again imprison him"** Shadow EXE said.

"Uhh….about that. The black heart gem is in our world" Tails said.

"There must be a way to come back but how?" Sonic asked.

"I guess our Eggman can find a way to get us home" Knuckles said.

"He's not here and he doesn't know we're gone" Sonic said.

"Wait. If there are two Shadows in one dimension, wouldn't it cause the world into chaos like last time?" Sticks said.

 **"Uh, no. It's never happened on our world. Because the world is different than yours"** Shadow EXE said.

"Anyways, are there any good guys in your world? Is our counterparts except mine, good guys?" Sonic asked.

 **"Yes they are victims of his. He just stole your shape. You know that his true form is black smoke with red dot eyes"** Shadow EXE said.

"Yeah, I noticed when I accidently touched his black heart gem. Right when I fainted because he went into my mouth. Man, I feel so exhausted right now. It's like he used up my energy. Like a ghost stealing my energy" Sonic said.

 **"Yeah, he does that. But you'll get your energy back"** Shadow EXE.

"What I don't understand is why this….Sonic EXE….calls himself a god. Is he really an evil deity or something else?" Amy asked.

 **"He's an evil deity or some say he's a sadistic demon; the most powerful deity than any other god in the history. He always says he's a god because he's all powerful. He wants to make his victims as puppets to control to bow down to him"** Shadow EXE explained.

"Whoa, that's so not a real god to me. Gods are supposed to be the good guys from above" Amy said.

 **"True. But he is hard to kill too"** Shadow EXE said.

"No weakness?" Shadow crossed his arms.

 **"I'm afraid not. That's why sealing him is the only way he would not harm anyone again. As punishment"** Shadow EXE said.

"If we get back we send the gem into space so no one can touch it" Amy said.

"Yeah, great idea. The only problem is that there are aliens in space!" Sticks said.

"Get a grip, Sticks! There's no such thing as aliens!" Amy growled.

 **"Actually, there is. Aliens are far deep down in space. They just don't come into your solar system"** Shadow EXE said, **"If we're gonna stop EXE from harming anyone, we're gonna need to seal him in the gem again. Your counterpart is also the same way as you in techonology and mechanics"** Shadow EXE said to Tails.

"Good let's go find your comrades and we'll get a portal made" Tails said.

 **"Follow me"** Shadow EXE said.

"Sheesh! Is all liquid stuff blood, not water or anything?" Sticks looking at the ocean blood.

 **"Yes. Just as in the bible God turned the river into a blood river"** Shadow EXE said.

"In our world, Gods don't do that. I think" Amy said.

"I thought it was an Egyptian plague that turns the river into blood" Knuckles said.

"It was one of those ten plagues he made to punish the cruel king there" Sonic said.

"No time for religious stuff let's keep moving before Sonic EXE come and get us" Tails said.

"Just call him EXE, not Sonic EXE" Sonic said, feeling offended that his counterpart has copied his body shape.

"Fine EXE it is" Tails said.

Soon they meet up with their counterparts, Tails' was dark grey with black eyes with red irises, Knuckles' was a darker red color, Amy's counterpart had stitches over her face with one eye opened. Sticks looks exactly like her counterpart except with black scleras and red eyes, razor teeth, and claw fingers.


	7. EXE Counterparts

**05/21/18**

 **24 Reviews, 14 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

"Whoa, these are our counterparts?" Amy said.

 **"Of course. I'm you from here"** Amy EXE said.

"Uh, what happened to your eye?" Amy asked.

 **"EXE ruined it and tore me apart and stitched me together gruesomely"** Amy EXE said.

"Damn, abusive relationship?" Amy guessed.

 **"Yup, he toys women's heart. You have no idea what he does to women on dates"** Amy EXE said.

"I don't wanna hear" Amy said.

 **"Me neither"** Amy EXE said.

"Is it my reflection? It looks weird" Knuckles confusing his EXE counterpart.

 **"No it's not I am another you"** Knuckles EXE said.

"Really since you stand like it's a mirror" Knuckles joked but his counterpart facepalmed in annoyance.

 **"Stupid other me"** Knuckles EXE sighs.

"Are you savage or feral?" Sticks squinting suspiciously at her counterpart.

 **"I'm feral as a real badger"** Sticks EXE said.

"I still don't trust this red eyed badger?" Sticks said.

 **"I don't trust this normal badger either"** Sticks EXE said and sniffs any blood on her, **"No blood on you. Awkward"**

Shadow was staring at his EXE counterpart, both copying their movements at the same time, "So you're shy and less aggressive?" Shadow asked.

 **"Yes, but it's most because of the trauma EXE caused. So I'm quite holding back"** Shadow EXE said.

"Weird. I consider myself the Ultimate Lifeform where I'm from" Shadow said.

 **"I see. So you're edgy and aggressive?"** Shadow EXE said.

"And cold" Shadow said.

 **"Right. But in here I am supporting my allies"** Shadow EXE said.

"To me friendship is weak. No offense" Shadow said to his counterpart and the group.

 **"No matter. As now we better scheme how to defeat EXE once and for all"** Shadow EXE said.

"Of course, we need to plan out strategies as soon he attacks. When he does a move the other attack" Tails said.

 **"It's not that easy. He has too many powers. All of our kind tried hard to beat him but they were all killed. Only a god can beat a god"** Tails EXE said.

"So who sealed him in the black heart gem?" Amy asked.

 **"No one knows. Some believe that a goddess of love can seal an evil deity in artifacts"** Shadow EXE.

"Aphrodite?" Sonic guessed.

 **"Perhaps. But there's no other gods left on our world"** Tails EXE sighs in disappointment.

"Wait! I still have my communicator watch. It's also programmed to contact my cyborg clone" Tails said.

"Maybe you can ask him to tell Eggman to create a portal to bring us home. The only problem is we need the black heart gem" Amy said.

"It's worth a try" Tails then pressed the button.

 **x**

 **(Real world, Cyborg Tails location)**

The cyborg fox was on a walk when his communicator beeped, "Got a reading there" He turns it on.

"What you got, Cyborg Tails?" Cyborg Sonic asked.

"It's from Tails. Hello?" Cyborg Tails said.

"Cyborg Tails. I need your help now! It's a long story but Sonic and my team are trapped in an alternate dimension by a demonic deity called EXE. He was trapped in a black heart shaped gem" Tails on the communicator said.

"EXE? What kind of name is that? And where's the gem?" Cyborg Tails asked.

"At the workshop. And you need to convince Eggman to make a portal device to get the gem to the dimension, so EXE can once again be trapped for good" Tails said.

"Are you crazy?! Eggman will manipulate us again like last time" Cyborg Tails said.

"Just please do it! If you don't, EXE might destroy our world along with the rest of other dimensions. I don't like it either but it's the only way" Tails begged.

"Ugh! Okay. But make sure you stay alive" Cyborg Tails said.

"I'll try. But hurry!" Tails said.

"We'll try our best not to get brainwashed again by Eggman" Cyborg Tails said.

"You heard him. Let's get the gem and talk sense into Egghead" Cyborg Sonic said.

"And save our friends too" Cyborg Tails said and the two cyborgs gets to the workshop to get the gem.

 **x**

When they got to the workshop, they looked around to find what the black heart gem looks like through their eye scanner.

Cyborg Sonic picked it up, "Is this the gem?"

"Since it's shaped like a heart and it's black, it must be that one" Cyborg Tails said.

"Alright. Now to talk to Dr. Egghead" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Let's just hope we don't get tricked again. We need our team too. Even your girlfriend" Cyborg Tails teased.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend. Cyborg Amy and I were just hanging out last week. It wasn't a date" Cyborg Sonic groaned in annoyance.

"Okay but we share same traits as our counterparts" Cyborg Tails said and takes flight.

"Doesn't mean we act like everything like our counterparts" Cyborg Sonic flies.

 **x**

Soon they arrive at Eggman's base along with their teammates, "Can I blast the door?! It would be fun!" Cyborg Sticks asked.

"No, we knock on the door. We don't want to start a fight with his robots" Cyborg Sonic said and gently knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" Eggman's voice came.

"It's the pizza man. Who else do you think it is? You have your screen monitor, duh" Cyborg Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Right. It's you Cyborgs" Eggman saw them on the screen.

"Yes and the real Sonic is in trouble. And you need to get him back" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Why should I help the real blue rat?!" Eggman asked.

"Because he and his teammates are stuck in an alternate dimension. If we don't get them back, the whole world is in chaos. Meaning we're all gonna die. Even you, doctor" Cyborg Sonic said.

"He was acting weird lately, why?" Eggman asked.

"He was possessed by a demonic deity called EXE, a self-proclaimed god" Cyborg Tails said.

"That explains the evil laugh" Eggman walked outside of his base, "So you're saying the real Team Sonic is stuck in a different dimension?"

"Yes and we need you to build a portal to get them back" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Very well. Since I couldn't attack the village without Sonic doing his hero thing" Eggman said.

"I'll help you with that" Cyborg Tails said.

 **x**

At EXE's world, the group was searching for EXE, "I hope we find this creep. No one is allowed to possess my Sonic. I mean my friend Sonic" Amy blushed.

"Your Sonic?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Forget I said anything! It was my defected mouth!" Amy trying to cover it up.

"Hmm. Okay then. As long as my friendly neighbor rose is around to whack him" Sonic made a joke. But Amy being in front while Sonic is behind her, she teasingly gave him the middle finger, "Seriously?! This is supposed to be for kids" Sonic broke the fourth wall.

"When we're in a different dimension, it's not" Amy chuckled.

"Right. So I can say EXE is a bad motherf..." Sonic didn't finish when they saw EXE on a tower.

 **"Wanna play a game heroes?"** EXE grins creepily.


	8. Failed

**05/24/18**

 **28 Reviews, 14 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

Sonic and the gang, including the EXE teammates were a little startled by EXE wanting to challenge them a game. Sonic on the other hand doesn't do game challenging with EXE since he knows that EXE might not play by the rules. Sonic hissed angrily that his evil counterpart is looking at Amy in a lustful way.

"Keep your filthy bloody eyes away from her!" Sonic hissed.

 **"Once you all are gone she will be my queen!"** EXE said.

"Hey! I was once your queen until you tore my eye off, asshole!" Amy EXE yelled.

 **"Then all of your souls are MINE!"** EXE shouts as his eyes glowed bright red and floats down to them.

"Hey, you nearly took control of my body and my heart! You're a monster to everyone!" Sonic said.

 **"RAAAAAAARGH!"** EXE grew twice his size and became more monstrous, **"Then die!"** He swats blood lava at them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow used time manipulation to move everyone out there and retreat; Shadow teleports them all to a faraway place.

"We need a strategy!" Sonic said.

"I got one. One needs to temporarily blind him and we attack him one by one" Sticks said.

 **"He's too powerful. So much darkness in him he'll be unstoppable!"** Sticks EXE said.

"Maybe I should surrender myself to save you all" Amy sighs.

 **"Are you insane?! He'll hurt you just like he did to me!"** Amy EXE said.

"What choice do we have?! We're gonna get killed out there!" Amy said.

"Amy I can't allow you to be torn apart by him! That's an order I give you!" Sonic said strictly.

"Then we're all dead by the time he finds us" Amy looks away.

Sonic then grabs her by the arms, "I can't lose you!"

"And I can't lose you all either!" Amy said to him.

Sonic did something he didn't want to do in his entire life, no choice but to do something to have her on his side. He tilts Amy's neck and bites her neck hard.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed in pain from the bite, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sonic did not respond as he just held her close. Shadow knew what this meant, not for a mating bite mark but as a friend mark so that EXE won't claim her as his.

"Sorry Amy, it was the only way to prevent him from claiming you" Sonic said.

Amy was briefly angry but calms down, "Did you have to bite really hard?!"

"I was making a mark, not torn your neck!" Sonic held his hands up in defense.

"That's gonna leave a scar" Amy said.

"Sorry. And it's not a mating mark. It's a 'stick together' mark" Sonic blushed, not wanting to believe it's a mate mark.

"I know you too well. Now less talk more fight" Amy said.

 **"Nuh uh! If we go back there, we're all dead. How long is Eggman person working on the portal?"** Amy EXE said.

"Maybe in 2 days or less. I don't know. But I think we need to think of a plan for tomorrow. Unless someone can spy on EXE to what he's planning next" Tails said.

 **"If only I had my other eye to see what he's doing"** Amy EXE covered her real eye to see from her other eye, it was too dark and bloody, **"Damn it. It's too dark"**

"Wait. You can see from your other eye? Why didn't you say this earlier?" Sonic asked.

 **"I was too scared to see EXE again"** Amy EXE said.

"Do you see anything?" Sonic asked her again.

 **"I see...I see him right now. Okay, he's planning on trying to take your Amy. I can't hear what he's saying. Ew…gross! He's having a….bloody heart organ snack. Okay, I'm out of there!"** Amy EXE made a disgusted look.

"Yuck! He truly is a monster!" Sticks agreed.

"He eats victims' hearts?" Knuckles asked.

 **"Yes and he has the rest on spikes"** Tails EXE said.

"Man, I'm gonna have a nightmare about that" Sonic said.

"We better get shelter while we are waiting for Eggman to make the portal" Tails said.

"Agreed" Sonic nodded.

They eventually found the EXE group's home, Tails received a call from his communicator watch, _"Thank god you guys are still alive. How are you holding up?"_ Cyborg Tails asked.

"Not good. We failed to beat EXE. He's too strong and unstoppable. How long is Eggman done with the portal machine?" Tails asked.

 _"Perhaps in 12 hours or more. I did a study of the black heart gem and the only thing it can do is seal EXE in it. But the problem is it needs to be a person with pure heart that can seal EXE in the gem"_ Cyborg Tails said.

"Then that means the first thing it possessed" Tails said.

 _"No, something more than that. And it's not Sonic. I can't figure out who it is that has pure heart"_ Cyborg Tails said.

"We'll find out" Tails said.

 _"Just please, stay alive and don't fight EXE. I heard he can do almost anything. I read the supernatural book"_ Cyborg Tails said.

"Damn! Okay we'll try to stay alive" Tails said.

 _"Eggman is also worried. Well, worried about staying as a villain. Since he can't attack the village without Team Sonic around"_ Cyborg Tails said.

"He sure can't live without us" Sonic said.

"A villain is not a villain without a hero" Knuckles said.

"I knew somewhere Eggman has a soft spot" Sonic said.

"In a weird way" Amy and Sticks said at the same time.

"But he is only doing this to get us back" Sonic said.

 _"Yup, anyways we gotta go. And again, don't die"_ Cyborg Tails said and hangs up.

 **x**

 **(Real World)**

"I'm really worried about them. If they die, Eggman would be miserable" Cyborg Amy said.

"Me too. They gave their DNA to give us life" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Yeah. And we have their traits, their powers, most of their personality" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Yes. But if they go we must take their places" Cyborg Sticks said.

"No. I believe they will make out of there alive" Cyborg Sonic said.

"We better not lose hope" Cyborg Tails said.

"For what I can say is that our counterparts could be considered our parents" Cyborg Knuckles said.

"True but we are their counterparts" Cyborg Amy said.

"Okay Cyborgs, Just a little bit more and the portal is finished" Eggman interrupted.

"Good. Let's hope we save our friends. Well, your enemies" Cyborg Sonic said.


	9. Crossing The Bridge

**05/30/18**

 **29 Reviews, 16 Favs, 20 Follows**

* * *

EXE was having his victims' hearts as his snack. The organs were still bloody and still beating like it's still alive. Every time he takes a bite of it, he can hear his victims screaming in agony in the dungeons. He enjoys hearing them scream to death.

 **"Hehehe…..their screams are like music to me"** EXE chuckled evilly. He then ate the heart up and a victim dies, **"Mortals are so weak and pathetic. Just like that pink girl with a hideous look"** He said and looked at Amy EXE's eyeball, **"You were once my queen but you were such a drama queen at everything"** He glared at it.

He got up from his chair to have a view over his world, **"The world should know I'm their god! But they refuse to worship me! Well I'll make them see the real me. Not like that goddess of love that imprisoned me for centuries! Glad she's gone from this world and I will not be imprisoned again!"**

He raised his fist in the red sky to cause blood rain, **"I'll be ready for you Sonic, you're gonna look good on my mantle"**

 **x**

At the hideout, the gang noticed that it's raining blood, "Okay, this is just weird that your world's weather is raining blood. It's like the sky is bleeding in a weird way" Amy said.

 **"Can't do anything about that. The god of nature would have done it better"** Amy EXE said.

"So EXE can control mother nature? Why can't you guys do it too?" Amy asked.

 **"He took everyone's powers and we are too weak and useless. He controls everything in this world before and now again"** Amy EXE said.

"Powers is not always important. If we defeat him by shoving the gem by the pure good one he might shatter and your powers may be restored" Sonic said.

 **"Ain't gonna be easy. I was the strongest around here"** Knuckles EXE said.

"Like Hercules?" Tails said.

 **"Pretty much"** Knuckles EXE said.

"What was this world like when EXE was imprisoned?" Sonic asked.

 **"Just like your world and we were just like normal beings. No bloody eyes or any of those scary features. But since EXE is free, he made this world like he owns it and we became this again"** Tails EXE said.

"But there is always hope. And once we defeat him your world is back" Sonic said.

 **"Why do you sound so confident?"** Shadow EXE asked.

"Because in our world my team and I often win against the villains" Sonic said, "Though I have also been beaten a few times. But one thing is that I never give up and so do my friends" Sonic continued.

"And that's why we need to know how to beat EXE and save your world. Do you know where the goddess of love is?" Amy asked.

 **"Thousands of years ago, the goddess of love imprisoned EXE in the black heart gem and she vanished into this world to join with the other gods from above"** Tails EXE said.

 **"But there is a cupid that can undo everything but the only problem is that if we cross the bridge of doom, there's no turning back. EXE designed his traps to keep intruders away"** Amy EXE said.

"Alright. Then we make up a plan to get past them without getting killed" Sonic said, pacing back and forth.

 **"It's not as easy. Some have been killed by EXE's monsters. They can sense heartbeats through their eyes"** Sticks EXE said.

"Then we try outsmart them, if necessary tear their eyes out and squish them" Sticks said.

 **"Good idea but they got healing factors so we have to be quick"** Tails EXE said.

"Killing is not my style. I just knock enemies out cold with my hammer" Amy said.

"Alright then. Now we better get going" Sonic said.

 **"You're gonna need weapons too. Since we attack with our finger claws and razor teeth, you guys don't have these types of weapons"** Sticks EXE said.

"I got my hammer but a double blade ax would do" Amy said.

"You know those are dangerous" Sonic said.

"Right" Amy said.

"And I might need some armor" Knuckles said.

"I don't use weapons to battle. My signature move is my spin dash" Sonic crossed his arms.

 **"You're fast so why not use a whip?"** Shadow EXE said.

"If I'm close to the beasts" Sonic took the whip.

 **"That's more like it. I'll use this sword"** Shadow EXE took out a katana sword.

"Whoa, dude! Are you like a ninja or samurai?" Sonic was surprised.

 **"In a manner of speaking"** Shadow EXE said

"You are the dangerous weapon" Shadow chuckled at his counterpart.

 **"That's right"** Shadow EXE said.

 **x**

Soon the regular team and the EXE are heading to the bridge. It showed a lot dead skeletons of those that tried to succeed but failed and died, "Damn, it's got a lot of death written all over it" Shadow said.

"But it's our only chance. I unleashed a monster and I'm gonna defeat it!" Sonic said.

"Are you forgetting that this written death has booby traps?" Sticks asked.

"Either that or death" Sonic points at EXE's temple that's miles away.

Sticks sees the temple of EXE and gulps in fear, "Then the bridge we go"

"Be close but don't look down" Sonic said.

"The fear in my head always makes me nervous whenever I look down" Amy gulped.

"Don't worry Ames. You'll be always a Rose that never wilts" Sonic said.

Amy gave an approving thumbs up, "I hope you're right when we cross the bridge"

They start to cross the bridge.

 **x**

 **"Hahahaha, come to me my prey. Prepare to face my pets"** EXE saw them through a looking glass.

 **x**

At the bridge, scorpion creatures and spider creatures appeared, **"Damn it! It's always bugs isn't it?!"** Amy EXE growled.

"I hate to say it but this bridge bugs me" Knuckles said.

"Quit joking around, Knux! This is a serious battle!" Sonic said.

"ATTACK!" Both Sticks and her counterpart charges at the monsters.

"Man, I hate spiders with so many legs! What's wrong with us having two legs?!" Tails shrieked as he tries to whack the spiders.

 **"Tell me about it. Webbings are too icky!"** Tails EXE said.

The spider creatures spins out large webbings at the heroes but Shadow EXE slices through it like it was made of paper.

"Whoa! You saved our lives!" Tails said.

 **"Yeah but less talk more fight!"** Shadow EXE said and sliced off a spider's front legs.

 _"*SCREEEEEEECH*"_ The spider screeched in pain and dies.

"TAKE THIS!" Amy smashed a scorpion creature's stinger causing it to explode.

Amy! LOOK OUT!" Sonic saw the other scorpion about to sting her from behind, he quickly tackled her down and tumbled with her, ending up on top of her.

"Ehehe, thanks" Amy blushed.

"You're welcome" Sonic helps her up and they both attacked the scorpion.

Sonic spindashed through it to create a hole into it and used his whip to slice them in half.

Amy then smashed a spider and a scorpion at the same time.

"Keep coming! I can do this all day!" Amy taunts them.

"EAT STONES!" Knuckles shoved a boulder into a scorpion's mouth and elbows it on the head. Then Kunckles lifts up a spider and threw it into the abyss, "YAAAAAGH!" Knuckles strikes a larva like monster in the maw.

"There's too many of them! If we keep this up we're gonna get tired!" Amy said.

 **"We must get through them!"** Shadow EXE said.

"Allow me! CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow fires a chaos blast.

The blast was large enough to give the heroes enough space on the bridge. The remaining one the heroes defeated together to get to the other side, others they dodged.

"Whooo! We're still alive!" Sonic smirked.

"YES! WE MADE IT!" Sticks and her counterpart hugged each other.

"Okay, weird. It's like hugging your mirror reflection or something" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Both Sticks asked.

"No time for jokes let's keep moving!" Sonic said.


	10. Giant Snake

**06/02/18**

 **31 Reviews, 16 Favs, 20 Follows**

* * *

 **"Are you kidding me?!"** EXE saw that his monster creatures were defeated, **"Well yet they have much to get through. I guess I have to handle this myself!"** EXE said but couldn't do that since he already saw that Sonic already claimed Amy, **"If I can't get her, then I have to tear Sonic apart as a giant"** EXE said.

He paces back and forth to think of a way to eliminate the teammates away from Amy, **"Hmm…..perhaps my pet giant snake should swallow them up"** EXE chuckled evilly.

He claps his hands to summon the giant snake, **"Go and devour them except my future queen"** He ordered it but the snake was confused at what the future queen looks like, **"Argh! The future queen is a pink hedgehog with green eyes!"** EXE snarled.

The snake now understood and slithers away to find the heroes.

 **x**

Sonic and the gang along with the EXE counterparts were only half way to reaching the temple of cupid.

Tails received a call from Cyborg Tails, _"Were only half finished with the portal making. How's everything?"_ Cyborg Tails asked.

"We're almost at the Cupid's temple. But we are alive" Tails said.

 _"Good keep it up. Why are you going to a Cupid place?"_ Cyborg Tails asked.

"No idea but it could help us get some answers to who is the person with pure heart that can seal EXE in the heart gem" Tails said.

 _"Good point there. I'll signal when the portal is ready. And I'll come along with Eggman and Cyborg Sonic"_ Cyborg Tails said.

"I think Eggman should stay put while you and Cyborg Sonic come. It's too dangerous for Eggman to come here and get attacked by any EXE creatures" Tails suggested.

 _"Okay if that's the case"_ Cyborg Tails said.

The gang felt something rumble like a tiny earthquake, "Whoa, you guys feel that?" Sonic said.

"Gotta go now" Tails turns off his communicator watch.

They turned to see EXE's gigantic serpent. They saw the long toxic fangs appear when it opened its mouth, "*HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*" Its loud hiss shook the area.

"Ah man How are we supposed to beat that?!" Sticks gasps.

"Earth hedgehogs eat snakes but we don't! And I really hate snakes!" Sonic said.

"We must get through!" Shadow said.

Sonic noticed that the giant snake is looking at Amy, "The snake is looking at you, Amy! That means EXE sent it for you!" Sonic said.

"Keep it away from me!" Amy shouted.

Sonic used his speed to carry her away from the snake while his friends and the EXE counterparts deal with the giant snake.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The giant snake raised its head while trying to strike them. But Knuckles shoulder punched the snake's face to the side.

The snake hissed in pain and angrily snaps at him but he avoids its fangs, "Whoa!" Knuckles jumps back and was almost eaten by the giant snake when Sticks moved him out of the way. Tails then dashed at the snake on its back.

"Why do I have to be the damsel in distress again? This is getting annoying!" Amy growled in frustration.

"Amy I don't want to lose you to that creep" Sonic said.

"You marked me. He must've watched us everywhere we go" Amy said.

"And now he wants me dead. And I know that you don't wanna lose me either. We will defeat him and he'll never return once we have won" Sonic said.

"And how are we gonna do that when that dumbass snake is in our way?" Amy pointing at the giant snake trying to snap at the teammates.

"While they distract it we better get to the cupid. It's our only chance. I know our team will make it" Sonic said.

"You mean it?!" Amy said.

"Amy! Trust me!" Sonic grabs onto her.

"But Sonic-..." Amy tried to object.

"Just trust me, please!" Sonic begged.

"All right but hurry" Amy said as Sonic carried her.

 **"Where are they going?!"** Sticks EXE asked.

"Don't worry about them. Worry about that damn snake!" Shadow said.

 **"They are going for the cupid"** Tails EXE said.

"Now I get it. They want us to distract the snake" Tails said.

"Yeah, let's finish this!" Sticks said.

 **"I'll tear it from the inside out!"** Sticks EXE jumps into the giant snake's mouth.

"Ohhh!" The gang cringed at the sight of that.

The snake then lunges at them again for another attack, not realizing what Sticks EXE is going to do. She has now landed inside its stomach, **"All right you beast! Time to make you a shoe!"** Sticks EXE extends her claws.

From outside, the snake was just about to attack when it felt a pain in the stomach, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sticks EXE burst open from the stomach and the snake fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

 **"Oh, yeah! I've never felt so alive!"** Sticks EXE cheered.

The real ones were really shocked at her killing the snake inside.

"Damn!" Knuckles was lost of words.

"Did you really kill it?" Tails asked.

 **"Of course I did!"** Sticks EXE rolled her eyes.

"I just asked if it's not immortal like EXE" Tails said.

 **"It's not immortal because it was created"** Sticks EXE said.

"Okay. But we better get to Sonic and Amy" Tails said.

 **x**

In the meantime, Amy and Sonic was closing in to the cupid's place, "Please don't let it be too lovey dovey like Valentine's Day. Everyone knows in stories that cupid shoots arrows to make a person fall in love" Sonic said.

"Come on. Cupids are a symbol of Valentine's Day. It's a cute holiday" Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah but you'll go crazy for me than ever" Sonic blushed.

"Oh yeah? If you were struck by a love arrow, you would go crazy for me" Amy said.

"Well in a gentle way" Sonic said.

"Good because only love can conquer hate" Amy said.

"You always say it's a good thing every time" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Amy nodded.

Now they saw the Cupid's place but no sign of the real cupid, it was filled with hearts painted on stone walls.

"Here we are" Sonic said as they walk up to the Cupid's place.

Amy looks inside and saw someone standing at a pink fireplace.


	11. Fox and Bandicoot Cupids

**06/15/18**

 **34 Reviews, 16 Favs, 21 Follows**

 **Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was distracted with the game Pokémon Ultra Moon I got last week. I didn't expect for it to be a long play. Here's the chapter. :)**

* * *

The person that was standing near the pink flaming fireplace was a purple female bandicoot wearing a greek god clothing, "Perci?" Sonic and Amy said in unison.

"No. It's me, the cupid" The bandicoot said.

"Oh, its just you look very much like Perci and her sister" Sonic said.

"Wait, you're the one that unleashed EXE?" She asked him.

"Yes but it was an accident" Sonic said.

"Your cockiness made you released him. Centuries ago EXE destroyed this world's nature and remade it his own image. He has to be destroyed along with the heart gem by a pure hearted one" The cupid said, slightly angry at the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, I said it was an accident! I never said I wanted to unleash a monster. He nearly possessed me until he stole a copy of my body shape" Sonic glared.

"Silence! Now the pure hearted one must fix the damage. And as for you, you need to learn next time you face unexpected dangers" The cupid said.

"Don't upset him, please! It wasn't his fault. Everyone makes mistakes in their life" Amy said.

"True. And you want to hear who the pure hearted one is?" The cupid asked.

"I'm guessing it's me because I'm pink?" Amy guessed.

"Yes, the one who has closest feelings and true love for the latest host can seal EXE again" The cupid.

"Wait, what?! Um, I'm not her true love. Whatever you're trying to say" Sonic blushed.

"You do care for her well-being and I can sense love in you" The cupid said.

"Awww….." Amy awed at Sonic.

The blue male hedgehog blushed deep red while looking at Amy, "Well….maybe a little"

"Amy Rose, it is your destiny to defeat EXE once and for all before he becomes truly invincible. He is very defenseless in his true form" The cupid said.

"But he took a copy of Sonic's body shape. My teammates tried to face him but he's too strong. And the black heart gem is stuck in our world" Amy said.

"But our friend in our world will return the gem here" Sonic said.

"Yes, of course" Amy said.

Just then, their teammates along with the EXE counterparts arrived at the place. Including Cyborg Sonic and Cyborg Tails with the heart gem.

"Guys, we got the heart gem. We're ready!" Tails said.

"That was fast. Did you cyborgs miss us?" Sonic teased them.

"Yes we did. You're like a family to us since we got your DNA" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Indeed. Anyways, uh, Cupid. We're gonna need protection from EXE's wrath. Do you have something that will protect us from his murderous hands of death?" Sonic asked.

"Well, a fox with one tail can give you bows and love arrows to fight off monsters" Cupid said.

"All right, better get them right now. We don't have much time" Sonic said.

"Someone said arrows?" A cupid resembling Zooey appeared.

"Zooey?" Tails saw her.

"Cupid Zooey to you" Cupid Zooey said, "Here, take these. Sonic EXE's physical form can't resist them. The more you fire at him, his physical form's destruction will expose his true form" Cupid Zooey said.

"So 'love' is his weakness?" Shadow asked.

"Of course. Only love can conquer hate" Cupid Zooey said.

"So without the copy of my body shape, he's vulnerable?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, he can barely defend himself" Cupid Zooey said.

"But what happens if we run out of arrows?" Sticks asked.

"You won't. The arrows are unlimited" Cupid Zooey said.

"Now let's finish this once and for all!" Sonic raised his fist.

 **x**

 **"SON OF A BITCH!"** EXE saw the whole thing through the mirror, **"I can't believe this! No way they are gonna defeat me! Not this time!"**

In his anger, he grew into a giant and burst the roof of his temple, **"COME AND FACE YOUR END GAME AND YOUR DOOM!"** His voice echoed.  
He headed to the direction Sonic and the group was at and his steps were loud enough to get their attention.

 **x**

The gang heard loud footsteps and they knew who is coming, "Oh, god! Not his giant trick again! Cupid, is there something to get Amy giant? He'll squish us like a bug!" Sonic pleaded.

"Of course" The Cupid bandicoot casts a spell to make Amy into a giantess.

"WHHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Amy screamed at how she's growing bigger. Along with her cupid bow and 'love' arrows, "Whoa!" She saw EXE coming this way, "Let's get dangerous!" She smirked at him.

 **"Foolish girl! You're not match for me!"** EXE yelled.

"You're no match for the power of love, demonic monster!" Amy yelled back and fires an arrow at him.

 **"WHOA!"** EXE dodged it but Amy fires another, this time hitting his left hand. He looks at it and saw it cracking up, **"NO! NOT NOW!"**

"What's wrong, EXE? You can't handle the love?" Amy taunts him.

 **"SHUT UP!"** EXE summons his demonic creatures to kill the teammates while he faces Amy.

Sonic and Tails were facing off a bat-like demon, "Shall we?" Tails said.

"After you, bud" Sonic smirks.

"I hate wolves! They are so loud at night!" Sticks facing a demon-like wolf.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" The demon wolf tries to pounce her but Sticks swoops and grabs the tail and threw him at the bush of thorns.

"Careful, you might break your teeth" Cyborg Sonic smirked while watching the demon-like panther trying to bite his arm but its fangs won't penetrate.

"Boom!" Cyborg Tails blasts a few demons with his laser blaster.

Amy was trying to shoot love arrows at EXE but he keeps dodging them while regenerating his physical wounds.

 **"You can't defeat me! I am immortal!"** EXE taunts him.

"Everyone has a weakness, copycat!" Amy glared and pulls out another love arrow and this time she targets his chest, "THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!" She fires the love arrow at EXE's chest, causing light to emerge from the wound.

EXE looked and screams in pain, trying to pull the arrow out but it's stuck, **"NO! You wouldn't murder your loved one!"**

"You're not the real Sonic! You're just a copycat!" Amy was just about to push the arrow deep in his chest but she got whacked to the side.

 **"This isn't over yet, mortals! When I heal, your souls will be mine!"** EXE disappears to retreat.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for this! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Amy yelled out in pure anger. She then shrinks back down to normal size. But soon she began to cry due to her failure. The group gets up to her and Sonic gets her up on her feet, "I failed, Sonic. I am not worthy" Amy cried.

"That's not true, Ames. You were this close to beating him. He just cowardly retreated" Sonic said.

"I was so close to impaling his heart" Amy said while crying, "But that part didn't regenerate"

"Yes. His heart is as we said is his weak spot. The love arrows are filled with light and love, which his dark and evil heart can't resist" Sonic said.

"But how do we defeat him without him retreating?" Amy asked.

"I hate to say this but we're gonna have to get sassy and seductive to lure him close" Sonic said.

"We?!" Amy was shocked.

"I know it's crazy but he has a thing for you so if he gets jealous he might try to kill me. If he feels jealous he will get closer to us. That will be our chance to imprison him with the black heart gem" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah. Good idea. Then I shatter his heart and body" Amy said.

"Like you're kicking my doppelganger's ass" Sonic chuckled.

"Uh, language!" Amy reminded.


	12. Romeo and Juliet act

**06/28/18**

 **35 Reviews, 16 Favs, 21 Follows**

* * *

EXE was back at his temple, regenerating his wounds and pulling the arrow out of his chest, **"GRRR! That pink brat is just like that counterpart! No matter, I'll show her who's boss! That pathetic blue rat is so dead I'll eat his heart out! Literally!"**

He then looks at Amy EXE's eyeball, **"I hope you see the way I want it"** He said but the eyeball made a glare expression, **"Just as I thought"** He scoffs and looks at his world through the window.

 **x**

With the heroes, Amy was sitting on her own in devastation, **"Look, I even tried to beat that monster last time but he always retreats. But be grateful you're still alive"** Amy EXE said to her counterpart.

"But I was so close in killing him. If I just had more time to impale his heart he would go boom" Amy said.

 **"Actually, he won't be killed by the arrow. He will only lose the copied body of your friend"** Amy EXE said.

"Then he is at his most vulnerable state?" Amy asked.

 **"Yes, so he can be once again imprisoned"** Amy EXE said.

"But how do we lure him to us? He probably has mind reading ability" Amy said.

 **"Well remember Sonic's plan lately? You and him act seductive towards each other"** Amy EXE said.

"No way! I am not gonna act like that" Amy objects.

"And let that doppelganger of mine kill me?" Sonic said, sneaking up on Amy.

"Okay, never mind Sonikku" Amy changed her mind.

 **"Sonikku? Sounds like you two are lovers"** Amy EXE chuckled.

"No, that's just my nickname in Japan" Sonic explained.

"Yeah, Sonic is Sonikku in Japanese" Amy excused.

 **"Are you sure?"** Amy EXE slyly smiled.

"Don't give me that look. This is not a Romeo and Juliet style" Amy said.

"It's true" Sonic said.

 **"Whatever you say, Romeo and Juliet. I'll leave you alone"** Amy EXE said and went to talk to Sticks EXE.

"Come on, Romeo. We need to do practice our act" Amy pulled Sonic's arm.

"As you wish, Juliet" Sonic said.

First, Sonic took out a bouquet of roses to Amy, "For you mi amor Rosita" Sonic said with a Spanish accent.

"Gracias Sonic" Amy took the roses, even though the roses are bloody and wilted in this world.

"Anything for you…..Amy" Sonic takes out his guitar. He then started to play a romantic tune he written for Amy in secret.

Later, they did a waltz dance. Sonic had his arms around her waist while Amy had her arms around his neck. While they dance they look at each other's eyes.

"Did anyone tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes on Earth?" Sonic asked.

"Aww….Sonic" Amy sighs in love, "Remember, it's just an act" She whispered.

"Improvise" Sonic whispered.

They closed in pretending to kiss, "Oh, boy! They're gonna kiss!" Sticks squealed.

"STICKS!" Both Amy and Sonic yelled.

"Oh, sorry" Sticks smiles nervously.

"It's just an act" Sonic said.

"Right, like the Romeo and Juliet story" Sticks said.

"The differences are they die at the end and reunite after death. Their love was forbidden" Amy said, getting dipped by Sonic, "Whoa" Amy felt that and Sonic looks at her again with a romantic look, "Don't get too lovey dovey, Romeo" She smirked.

"Acting" Sonic reminded her.

"You know I can't tell if it's for real or an act" Amy said.

"It's part of the plan" Sonic said.

"Yes but in our world we're not real lovers" Amy whispered.

The other group watched them, "Aww…so romantic" Cupid Zooey said.

"You know they are just tricking EXE" Tails said.

"I know but it's just so cute to see them as lovers" Cupid Zooey smiled.

"You have no idea how much I did to get her attention" Tails said.

 **x**

Knuckles was laying on his stomach drawing a chubby version of himself with derpy eyes. He then draws a speech bubble next to it saying 'Da wae'.

"What the hell is that? A dumb self-portrait?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

"Actually, I was thinking if there was an alternate me that worships 'da wae' and has a queen" Knuckles explained.

"Hmph. Now that's stupid and ridiculous, for you that is" Shadow scoffs.

"Now that is why you don't have any friends in your life. That makes you anti-social" Knuckles said.

"I don't need anyone" Shadow said coldly.

"One thing I know is that your selfishness will make you downfall" Knuckles said.

"Very true. I was once alone in the wild years ago. Believe me, if you were lonely for the rest of your life, you would end up like me" Sticks said.

"Like being wild and territorial?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Sticks nodded.

"Hmph! That can never happen to me" Shadow growled lowly.

"See that growl there? I growl wildly when I feel threatened. Also, isolating yourself can make you lose your social skills and mostly your sanity" Sticks said.

"Nonsense!" Shadow glared.

"See that? Your aggressiveness will lean towards the wild side" Sticks said.

"Shut up" Shadow ignored her.

"Now you do it again. Admit it!" Sticks got fed up and grabs his chest fur.

"Get your pathetic wild paws off my chest fur" Shadow glared.

Sticks let go of Shadow's chest fur, "Hmph!" She huffed.

Knuckles resumes his drawing while Shadow just walks away, "You're just afraid to admit it, emo!" Sticks yelled.

"Zip it!" Shadow shouted.

"Sheesh, his heart is a lot colder than ice. But he has saved our lives a few times" Sticks crossed her arms.

"Except he almost destroyed our universe by keeping both Eggman" Tails said.

"Well, maybe he got frustrated or angry. But next time, he should blame himself for trusting himself" Sticks scoffs.

"That's the one weakness a selfish person has, they will eventually have no one to blame except themselves and no one to help them" Tails said.

"Yup, but we can't change Shadow for who he is" Stick said.

"Uh, guys? I got a funny reading in my sensors" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Let me guess, more monsters?" Shadow scoffed, "Too easy"

"Yes but it's a lot bigger. And it has a mouthful of teeth with a pissed off attitude" Cyborg Sonic said.

Very right, from the black forest, an EXE version of a mighty T-Rex appeared. It had black eyes with red pupils and irises, and blood around its mouth, **"MUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!"**

"Oh, shit!" Sonic and Amy hugged each other in fear.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"** The T-Rex EXE opens its huge jaws and snaps at them.

"WHOA! Damn it!" Shadow dodged it.

The T-rex EXE then stomps at Knuckles who tries to push back it's foot, "GRRRRRRRR! TOO HEAVY!" He strained but his counterpart comes in to help.

 **"Not on my watch!"** Knuckles EXE pushed with him and together they threw off the T-Rex EXE.

"Let's go before it gets back up!" Sonic said.

"No kidding!" Knuckles said.

The group ran away from the T-Rex.


	13. God Wind

**07/09/18**

 **37 Reviews, 17 favs, 22 follows**

* * *

Go! I'm faster! I'll lead it away from you guys!" Sonic said, looking back that the T-Rex EXE is gaining on them. The group ran the opposite direction as Sonic lured the beast away from them,

"Yeah, come on follow the puny, skinny, blue hedgehog!" Sonic said.

 **"MWAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"** The dinosaur demon roared and snaps at him but missed.

"Whoa! You need to brush your teeth next time!" Sonic said and saw a wide open gap of the cliff, "Perfect!"

 **"MUAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"** The T-Rex EXE charged and Sonic shoot out over the gap with the beast jumping as well, but it instead fell down with a final bellowing.

"See ya next fall! I hope this time you're extinct for real!" Sonic said and ran back to find the group.

 **X**

The others were close to EXE's temple, "Okay, this is where we beat him, save the universe, and go home" Amy said, holding the black heart gem in her hand.

"It is your destiny, Amy. Save us all. Full fill it" Cupid Zooey said.

"I can't do this alone; I need my team to do this with me. Sonic always tells me that teamwork always saves the day" Amy said.

"True but it has to be you who finish him" Cupid Zooey said.

Then they saw EXE appear in a dark cloud but still in Sonic's form, **"You mortals will not leave here alive! And this time I won't surrender easily!"** EXE said angrily.

"Like last time you retreated twice! I find you as a coward!" Amy glared.

 **"Not this time! COME AND FACE YOUR DOOM!"** EXE grew four times his size.

"Grrrr! Again with his giant trick?! I find him as a coward! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" AMY yelled.

EXE turns to normal size and charges at Amy but as he did, Amy shot a love arrow at his leg to make him roll out of control. The impact made his leg crumble, **"Fuck! This is why I can't stand love!"**

"YAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Both Knuckles and his counterpart strikes at him once.

 **"YOU FOOL!"** EXE zaps them with red lightning.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHH!" Both Knuckles were shocked.

That until Amy fires another love arrow through EXE's torso, "YOU DON"T TOUCH THEM!" Amy yelled and fires another love arrow.

 **"ARGH! YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOUR HEART AND SOUL ARE MINE!"** EXE transforms into a demon dog.

"Uh oh! ZOOEY! GIVE ME A SPEAR! HURRY!" Amy ran off from the demon dog.

"CATCH!" Cupid Zooey threw a love spear to Amy.

Amy caught it in midair and turns around to face EXE again, **"GRRRRR!"** EXE lunges at Amy.

Whoa!" Amy dodged it, "Keep your bloody dog teeth away from me!"

 **"** **GRRRRRRR!"** EXE growled and bites the spear while pinning Amy down, **"Give it up, Amy! It's over!"** EXE said.

"Ugh! It's not over yet!" Amy struggled.

 **"** **So that blue rat marked you as his mate?! I could've marked you as my queen!"** EXE growled.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Amy shoves him off and stabs his left eye.

 **"** **ARGH!"** EXE held his eye in pain and Amy spin kicks at him.

"This time, you're no god to this world!" Amy said.

 **"** **I STILL AM!"** EXE pins her down again hard, **"And now prepare to be marked!"**

Just as he was about to claim her, a blue blur tackled him hard, away from Amy, "YOU WON'T TOUCH MY MATE!" Sonic yelled and clenched his fist and strikes at EXE's damaged eye and then grabs Amy's love spear to slash him multiple times.

EXE transformed back to Sonic's form, **"YOUR MATE?! YOUR HEART IS AS STUBBORN LIKE AN IDIOT!"**

"I'm not just stubborn, I never surrender!" Sonic said angrily, "And you're just a demon who boasts about godhood!"

 **"** **DIEEEEEE!"** EXE slashed his claws at Sonic.

But Sonic is still standing, ignoring the claw marks making him bleed on his chest, "I've dealt with cuts and injuries many times! I never back down from a fight!"

 **"** **Let's end this!"** EXE yelled as he loses what's left of his sanity and strikes at Sonic but missed and each time he became more frustrated.

Amy saw her chance and takes out the black heart gem. As Sonic was preparing another dodge, EXE grabs him by the throat, but did not sense Amy sneaking up to him.

 **"** **Now prepare to get your heart cut out!"** EXE raised his clawed hand to impale Sonic's chest.

"CUT THIS!" Amy pushed him away and with all her strength she shoved the heart gem into his chest.

EXE's Sonic body form started to crack up, **"NOOO! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"** EXE's body exploded and his true form got sucked into the black heart gem.  
The black heart gem fell to the ground as the hellish landscape changed back to what it once was, a paradise. The inhabitants including the counterparts became their original selves. Amy's counterpart got her eye back and her body fixed.

"It's over" Sonic walks up to Amy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She smiles warmly and hugs him, "Yes, at last" Amy said.

 **"** **We're free! We're free"** Knuckles EXE cheered at being normal again.

Suddenly, the white clouds began to come down which shocked the heroes at what's happening. The cloud form transformed into a body of a blue hedgehog god resembling just like Sonic, standing 30 ft. tall wearing a Greek god outfit.

 **"** **The God Wind!"** The counterparts bowed to him.

"My people, you have freed this world and me from the pure evil EXE. But all to this lady here, Amy Rose" The God Wind said as he picked her up.

"You're welcome, your highness" Amy said.

"Amy, without anyone with a pure good heart, this world would forever be in EXE's grasp. But your friends and the one for your heart saved us all too" The God Wind said.

Sonic looked at him and chuckled nervously, "Uh, Amy and I are just friends" Sonic excused.

"Of course. But I have seen what this hedgehog's horrible deed to destroy the universe" The God Wind then glared at Shadow.

"You should be proud I didn't destroy it" Shadow said.

"Well, as your punishment you'll be without powers for three days" The God Wind said.

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow was a little scared.

"Just as a warning the next time you do such a thing" The God Wind said.

"Looks like you've been a bad boy" Sonic teased Shadow.

"Silence!" Shadow hissed.

"Our duty is done here. Can we go home now?" Sticks said.

That's when all the heroes and their counterparts went glitchy at the same time, "Uh oh! We really need to get back home or the universe will be destroyed the longer we stay in this dimension for too long" Tails said.

"Now that you got your job back, hopefully that monster doesn't get released again" Amy said to the God Wind.

"Indeed. I'll make sure he doesn't get released again. Let's get you all home" The God Wind creates a portal for the heroes to allow them back home. They ran through the portal in time just before they glitched again completely.

As soon as the portal closed, the God Wind creates a golden box around the black heart gem to permanently seal EXE for good so that no man or mobian will ever touch the black heart gem again.

 **X**

The heroes and the cyborgs made it back to their home dimension, "Finally. I can be alone again" Shadow said as he tried to teleport but couldn't since he's still punished for three days without his powers, "Grrrr! This is why I hate teamwork!"

"That's what you get for being so selfish" Sonic said.

"Shut up! Next time when there's danger around, I won't be helping anyone!" Shadow said, walking away.

"Sheesh, you're welcome for saving your life!" Sonic scoffed.

"For now" Shadow said, walking off to be for himself.

Team Sonic just shrugs off and decided to leave him alone, "At least he can still do physical combat" Tails said.

"Yes but within three days he'll get his powers back" Cyborg Tails said.

"And I must say thank you for getting us the black heart gem to seal EXE with. He was nothing but trouble" Tails said.

"No problem" Cyborg Tails said.

"Still, I wonder if there is still an alternate me who say 'da wae' all the time" Knuckles said.

"Who knows" Sticks said.

They soon noticed Amy and Sonic walking off holding hands.

"Are they…?" Knuckles said.

"No, they're not ready to be in a relationship yet" Tails knows.

Oh, yeah" Knuckles said.

 **X**

"Amy, I am so proud of you for saving us all" Sonic said.

"We saved the day, Sonic. Not just me" Amy said.

"Yes, all thanks to the power of love and friendship" Sonic said.

Amy blushed little, "Yeah, love and friendship" Amy said as she and Sonic saw the sunset.

They both sat down on the rock to watch the sun going down.

The End


End file.
